


Cathedrals

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), References to noncon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France doesn't understand why Vietnam feels very differently about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedrals

“To think,” France said softly, leaning back on the park bench, “We used to build great cathedrals.”

The trees were covered in brilliant green leaves, and the park had softly pink flowers in great beds. The scent of a successful spring was in the air, and France could feel the light touch of the sun on his face.

Vietnam raised an eyebrow coolly, looking over at him from the other side of the bench. “'We' might not be the right pronoun. Try 'I' instead.”

France looked over at his one-time lover. He reached out, pushing back her long black hair from her face. “Ah, my devilish angel, don't even think you were exempt--”

She grabbed his wrist, jerking his hand away from her face. She had barely resisted his touch when she was part of French Indochina, at least compared to after WWII. That was when she seemed to turn to steel, or a wily jungle fox. “No.”

France laughed a little, though it had a nervous undertone. He said, “My dear, you built your temples. Do you still build them? And of course, you have a small collection of cathedrals--”

She gave him a look. “And who built those cathedrals?” She didn't really ask, more like prompted him to say.

France smiled, saying, “Don't tell me you didn't want them there. You were my good girl once--”

Vietnam stood. She started to stalk off towards the nearest public transport.

Catching up, France grabbed her arm. “Is there a problem? I can drive you back, you know.”

Vietnam turned a flat glare on him. “I knew this was a bad idea. There's a reason I don't call, write, or otherwise contact you, France. This visit was a poor decision. Please forget it ever happened.”

“But sweet one--”

“I am not your sweet one. We've established that,” Vietnam said, continuing to walk ahead.

France frowned. “It has been years, Vietnam.”

“And I still don't forgive you. Imagine that, your whims and feelings don't determine mine.”

She was in one of those moods. France sighed, picking a flower petal that had strayed off of his fashionable sweater. “Vietnam. We were both to blame for the end of the relationship--”

Vietnam spun around, pointing a finger in his face and saying viciously, “And you were entirely responsible for starting it. I'm proud to take responsibility for the end, even if I have to admit that Japan and Germany had a hand in it. Hell, even America had a hand in it, as stupid as he became about it. Do not, for one instant, imply that this was an equal relationship.”

France raised his eyebrows. “I asked you if it was all right. You said it was.”

She turned back around, saying bitterly, “You think I had the power to say no. Just leave me alone, France.”

“Vietnam,” France said, reaching for her shoulder.

She must have sensed it, because she took off running.

France watched her go, and wondered why she was always so difficult to deal with.


End file.
